


Cozy

by bgn846



Series: Vampire Batio AU (Short Stories) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Snow Storm, Vampire AU, Vampire Gladio, also small bats, batio, giant bats, how to stay warm, human ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis gets stuck outside before a snow storm hits.  He has no choice but to share shelter with his vampire friend while it passes over.  Fluff ensues, literally.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more batio! :) 
> 
> A big thanks to Mintfoxmimi for letting me use her Vampire Batio AU setting (including extensive creation of the lore and human/vampire relations) for some short stories. 
> 
> Please check out Mintfoxmimi's amazing art on their [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mintfoxmimi) and [Tumblr](https://mintfoxmimi.tumblr.com/) account!

The steadily increasing wind was not a good sign. Ignis peered out across the fields and could easily see a storm coming. They needed to turn around and head back to town. Swiveling around Ignis nearly collided with Gladio’s chest. The vampire had moved without Ignis’ realizing it. “We need to head back.” He stated.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I, unlike you will die of exposure to cold.” Ignis hissed.

Gladio looked slightly hurt by the comment and pouted. “I know humans’ don’t like exposure to cold. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

Ignis could already feel the chilly air from the approaching storm. They’d both gone off to investigate the possible hiding spot of a rogue vampire and the weather had unexpectedly turned. It was that time of year in between fall and winter when storms would crop up without warning. By the looks of the clouds this would not be a quick storm.

“Time is running out, if we head back now perhaps we will make it in time.” Ignis pressed again. 

“I’m telling you Ignis, it’s not a good idea. Trust me.” Gladio pleaded, “I’ve seen enough storms in my years to know this one won’t just blow over.” 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” They were at least a two hour walk from town and if they left they might make it back. However, it appeared Gladio had other plans.

“Come on we can seek shelter in the cave we explored earlier. There was nothing there so we will be safe.”

Ignis sighed heavily; he wanted to go home but it looked like he didn’t have a choice. Getting trapped in an early winter storm with no protection from the elements was asking for trouble. Reluctantly he nodded and trudged after Gladio. It’s been three months since the vampire had befriended him and his life had changed considerably. 

Aside from a few misunderstandings things were going well. Gladio clearly liked him and Ignis had to admit he had fun hanging out with the vampire. Drautos had been more willing to let Ignis explore so long as Gladio went with him. Not having to spend all day and night at the guild had been a nice break. 

Walking into the cave Ignis began looking for something to build a fire. He knew he would need to find a heat source to stay warm. Gladio didn’t exactly radiate heat so he couldn’t rely on his friend for help. 

“What are you doing?” Gladio asked once he noticed what he was doing.

“Looking for kindling, I need to start a fire.”

“I don’t know if we can do that either.” Gladio supplied with a frown. “The fire might draw attention that we don’t want.”

Ignis clutched the few twigs he’d already picked up. “What kind of attention?” he ventured worriedly.

“My kind.”

“I suppose a fire would signify an easy meal then wouldn’t it.” Ignis lamented as he dropped his sticks. 

“Don’t worry Ignis, I told you I’d take care of you and I will.” Gladio swore. 

The cold was starting to settle in his arms and legs as they stood in the cave entrance. He couldn’t stop his body from starting to shiver. The sun was going down and if the storm hadn’t rolled in they would have made it back to town just at sunset. Now they were stuck out in the cold with no choice but to wait. 

“Oh damn.” Gladio exclaimed looking out the entrance.

Checking Ignis groaned, great this storm was cold and snowy. The flakes were starting to fall outside and the visibility was already worse. Crossing his arms Ignis hugged himself to try and retain some warmth. 

“Come on follow me.” Gladio instructed as he walked further into the cave. “We can rest here until tomorrow morning and then walk back into town.”

“Rest where?” Ignis huffed, “I see nothing but hard cold rocks and no fire!”

“Oh I got that covered, don’t worry.” He smiled, “But first we gotta come up with a code.”

“A what?”

“If I poke you twice I’m asking if you are cold.” Gladio announced, “You can tell me or poke me back. Remember, two times back means you’re warm and once is still cold.”

Still confused as to what Gladio was going on about Ignis furrowed his brow. He was about to ask what Gladio meant when he morphed into a giant bat. Yelping out of surprise Ignis didn’t have time to move away when two giant wings surrounded him. “What are you doing?” Ignis knew Gladio couldn’t talk when he’d shape shifted but it didn’t stop him from trying to communicate.

The bat began shuffling them backwards and without warning it toppled them both over on the floor. Landing on top Ignis tried squirming in an attempt to get up, but the vampire clamped his bat wings tighter around him and kept him in place. His chorus of squeaks and vague head nodding seemed to indicate this was his plan all along. 

Sighing Ignis gave up fighting and fully collapsed on the bat and into a thick coat of fur. He could feel his friend shifting them slightly and readjusting his wings. A draft of cold air had been coming in by his boots but that soon ceased. Ignis began to understand that what Gladio was trying to do. “You’re not warm blooded anymore. I don’t see how me huddling with you will help.”

The bat squeaked again and leaned forward to lick his forehead. That seemed to be the method of choice to communicate to Ignis that he didn’t understand something. Groaning Ignis huffed out a breath and watched it part the fur near his head. It was in this moment that his brain finally caught up to what Gladio was trying to do. Of course now it made sense! Astrals he was a dunce. 

People wore animal skins and hides for warmth all the time. The fur or pelt was enough of a barrier to hold in warmth and stave off the cold. Gladio was making Ignis a nice cocoon with his wings and furry body to hold in his own body heat. The bat wings were flexible but strong and kept the wind at bay. 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t tell me what your plans are before you do them. It would make things so much easier.” Looking up Ignis could swear the bat was smiling at him. Resting his head once more Ignis took a deep breath. He’d stopped shivering and could feel his body attempting to warm up. 

After a moment a long pointy finger extended from one of the wings and poked him in the arm twice. Oh right, their code. He wasn’t warm enough yet so he couldn’t poke back twice. However, he wasn’t cold anymore either so a single poke wouldn’t do. “I’m getting warmer Gladio, I think this is working.” He offered instead.

The bat squeaked and sniffed his hair a few times. The toothy smile was still showing on his snout as he hugged him a little tighter. The light had begun to steadily fade and Ignis couldn’t make out much anymore. He thought he could see Gladio’s big bat ears twitching occasionally but he wasn’t sure. He would get a double poke every now and again. After the third time, he could with good conscious respond with the same signal. He finally felt warm. If he closed his eyes and focused hard enough he might be able to trick his brain into thinking he was back home in bed. 

The storm raged on outside the cave entrance and the wind howled loudly. None of it reached him though as he lay protected within Gladio’s wings. Feeling tired Ignis closed his eyes and curled up slightly. The furry belly of a giant bat made an excellent place to fall asleep. It was soft and retained Ignis’ body heat perfectly. 

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping drew Ignis out of sleep. The first rays of the sun were casting soft light into the cave entrance. Ignis became immediately worried for Gladio. Rolling over he shook the bats arm to get his attention. Tilting its oversized head the bat blinked a few times and squeaked at him. “Gladio it’s morning. I didn’t think you could handle sunlight this early.”

Ignis waited for a reaction but all he got was a lick to his forehead. Guess he didn’t understand Gladio’s limits yet. “Is it safe to head back into town?” He asked instead. 

The bat nodded and loosened its massive wings to let Ignis get up. The cold air was sharp but not like it’d been the night before. The worst of the storm was over and Ignis could feel the temperature returning to a more mild level. The sound of water dripping indicated the light covering of snow was already melting away. 

Walking towards the entrance to investigate Ignis thought he heard a voice. Turning quickly he noted that Gladio had morphed back into a vampire. “Did you hear that?” he asked in a hushed tone. 

Gladio paused and nodded. “I think it’s one person.” He offered as he strode in front of Ignis to shield him from the visitor. 

Ignis watched as Gladio threw his cowl over his head and approached the entrance slowly. The voice they heard finally became clear and it appeared it was shouting for them both. “I know who it is.” Gladio supplied. A man came into view a minute later and he blew out a puff of air in what looked like relief. 

“Thank the six, you both are alright. You behave yourself Gladio?” The man asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Cor, I’m not like that.”

The man Cor waved him off and walked over to Ignis. “I’m afraid we haven’t had time to meet. I’m Marshal Cor Leonis.” He replied extending his hand to shakes Ignis’. “I hope Gladio treated you well.”

“Oh yes,” Ignis answered in shock. He’d never met the District Marshal before and had only heard stories about the stoic blue eyed soldier. “Why are you here sir?” he asked unable to remain quiet any longer.

“I arrived just before the storm hit and they needed help this morning searching for people who got lost. Some other guild members were out as well. Drautos and the others went to go find them and I came to find you.” 

“I see.” Ignis murmured. 

“Come on we’d best get back so you can get some proper food and rest.” Cor offered staring at Ignis, he then paused and looked outside. “It’s still overcast; think you’ll manage Gladio?”

“As long as Ignis doesn’t mind me taking a rest in his rooms to recuperate.” Gladio checked.

Cor nodded, “I’ll make sure Drautos is distracted once he gets back. You should have plenty of time.”

“Are you okay with that Iggy?” Gladio asked. 

Ignis stood staring at the two of them. It appeared Cor knew more than he was letting on but Ignis couldn’t be sure. Swallowing hard Ignis nodded and smiled.

Gladio must have picked up on his confusion. “Cor knows, it’s okay.”

It was with that final statement that they began the trek back to town. Gladio kept his cowl up and his face pointed towards the ground. The snow was reflecting too much sun and at one point they had to stop under a tree so Gladio could cover his face with a scarf. After that he seemed okay and traipsed along the path between Cor and himself.

Thankfully the sun stayed hidden behind clouds for most of the walk. Ignis silently reached over and poked Gladio in the arm twice. He poked him back two times but left his arms covered under his cloak. 

Once they’d reached the guild Cor ushered them inside and upstairs right way. Ignis took over once they’d reached the top of the stairs and unlocked his door. Gladio sank to his knees the second the door was closed behind them. Ignis was more than alarmed at seeing Gladio in this state. The power of the sun was evident in his tired appearance. 

Gladio smiled when Ignis began hovering over him. “I’m alright, I need some time to rest and I’ll be back to normal.”

“You could have stayed in the cave and not risked hurting yourself.” Ignis chided. 

“Nah, I feel better when I’m with you anyway.”

Cor cleared his throat and cut in. “You lock your door and don’t let anyone besides me in.” he ordered. “I’ll bring you up some food so you can stay in here and make sure he doesn’t try and fly off. He doesn’t fly straight when he’s suffering from sun poisoning.” 

Gladio groaned and shook his head. “That was one time.” He huffed. 

Chuckling Cor gave a slight bow and left the room. Ignis immediately went to lock his door afterwards. The rest of the day was fairly calm. Ignis ate lunch in his rooms while he watched Gladio rest on his bed. The vampire’s eyes were closed but he suspected he wasn’t sleeping. 

Two hours passed in this manner until Ignis lost track of time while reading a book. The creaking of his bed caused him to look up. Gladio was gone. Looking around frantically, he noticed a small round ball of fluff hopping along the edge of the bed. “Oh no you don’t!” He exclaimed. “Cor said you shouldn’t fly.”

Running over he attempted to catch the little bat. Gladio evaded his grasp and had Ignis running all over his bedroom trying to grab him. Ignis had to leap off his bed in order to get a hold of Gladio. Landing on the floor in a heap he looked at the bat and grinned. “Gotcha!”

It was in that moment that Gladio turned back into a vampire. Except, instead of Ignis holding a cute little bat he was now sprawled out across Gladio’s stomach.

“I was trying to prove to you that I was better.” Gladio laughed. 

Groaning Ignis remained where he was and decided to poke his friend twice in the side. “Why can’t you just tell me these things!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gladio announced with a roguish grin. 

Ignis knew Gladio was having far too much fun but part of him enjoyed the game. He was grateful Gladio had been there to help him and he hoped they would get to have more adventures in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
